Peter Evans
Peter Evans, a właściwie Peter Matthew Evans (pol. Piotr Mateusz Evans) - jeden z nielicznych wojowników domeny Kryształowej. Peter to pierwsze imię, zaś Matthew to drugie. Peter ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw, ale najczęściej na niego wołają Pit, Evansidło lub Peter-Kun. Jest członkiem i głównym graczem domeny Czystej w BakuGalaxy. Informacje Charakter Pit jest miły, mądry i pomysłowy. Na początku gra bez żadnej strategii, bardziej martwi się o zwycięstwo a nie o konsekwencjach porażki. Z tego powodu pokłócił się kiedyś z Zerinem i wyrzucił go do rzeki. Zaczął konsekwentnie myśleć dopiero po porażce z Łukaszem i w drugim pojedynku z nim, zwyciężył. Po tym przeżyciu zaczął przykładać większą wagę do strategii. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie samotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinien uważać na swoją porywczość (przez co często Mei go bije). Jego poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Większość swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniał. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Skryty w sobie, lubi kaprysić. Jest lubiany w towarzystwie. Czasem bywa wybuchowy, ale w razie potrzeby umie zapanować nad sobą i spoważnieć. Chętnie pomaga innym, nawet jeśli nie ma z tego żadnych korzyści. Dobro swoich bliskich bardzo często stawia ponad swoje dobro. Nie lubi gdy zostaje o czymś powiadomiony później od innych. Często bywa bardzo roztargniony i zapominalski, wszystko robi na ostatnią chwilę. Najbardziej boi się samotności. Relacje Przyjaźń z Ami Przyjaźń z Oskarem Przyjaźń z Mei Przyjaźń z Alex Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Przyjaźń z Łukaszem Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Hobby i lubiane rzeczy Oprócz fascynacją bakuganami, Piter lubi robić różne wynalazki. Nie zawsze mają one konkretny cel, czasem są zupełnie bezużyteczne. Piotrek lubi rozkładać i składać z powrotem różne rzeczy. Lubi słuchać różnej muzyki, a sam czasem brzdąka sobie na gitarze i rzadko śpiewa. Bywa że Evans śpiewa swoje ulubione utwory co pozwala się mu zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. Lubi oglądać anime. Jego ulubionym sportem jest piłka nożna, w której gra na pozycji obrońcy. W wieku 15 lat odważa się zaśpiewać przed przyjaciółmi. Znaczenie w drużynach BakuGalaxy W BakuGalaxy chłopak jest WiceLiderem. Na tej pozycji był również w pierwszym składzie BakuGalaxy z Lukiem na czele. Później został wybrany na kapitana, lecz oddał tą pozycję Oskarowi Swiftowi, gdyż (jak to sam powiedział) Osa to bardzo odpowiedzialny człowiek, ale przede wszystkim śmiały. Tej cechy mi brakuje... Wygląd Pit ma brązowe, niemal wpadające w czerń oczy i czarne jak smoła włosy. thumb|left|85px|Piter po ataku wiewiórki10 lat - Piter ubrany jest w biały żakiet i ciemnoszare spodnie. Na długie, spiczaste włosy. W czasie jednej z walk pewien oszust rzuca w niego wiewiórką (xD?). Po tym incydencie, zaczął częściej słuchać na zewnątrz muzyki. Nosi od tego czasu szarą koszulkę i dzinsy. thumb|85px|Piter w wieku 11 lat11 lat - Piter powrócił do poprzedniej fryzury. Często chodzi w płaszczu. Jest wtedy nienaturalnie wysoki. thumb|left|85px|Evans w wieku 12 Lat 12 lat - Potem, przy ciężkim złamaniu nogi, ozdrowiła go Eve. Zaczął nosić żółto-niebieski (rzadziej żółto-biały) stroj piłkarski i opaskę. Wrócił do normalnego wzrostu. thumb|85px|Piotrek w wieku 13 lat 13 lat - Piotrek szybko urósł. Zaczął nosić szarawoniebieski, luźny garnitur. No walk zaczął używać specjalnej rękawicy thumb|left|85px|Evans w wieku 14 Lat14 lat - Trochę później Evans zaczął nosić żółty płaszcz przepasany paskiem Jego włosy dosięgały mu do ramion. W tym wieku również był nadzwyczaj nerwowy... thumb|85px|Piotrek w wieku 15 lat15 lat - W tym wieku zaczął nosić białą kamizelkę i niebieskie spodenki. Jego uczesanie nawiązuje do tego, które miał w wieku 10-11 lat thumb|left|85px|Evans w wieku 16 Lat16 lat (BakuSchool) - Evans zaczął chodzić na treningi ninja u Mei (dzięki czemu się lepiej poznali i wyraźnie silniej się zaprzyjaźnili). Na dwie czerwone szramy na twarzy, a opaska na czole, przytrzymuje jego gęste, krótkie włosy. thumb|85px|Piotrek w drugim semestrzeW drugim semestrze przestaje nosić opaski. Ubiera się w koszulkę w biało-niebieskie paski i niebieską bluzę. Ponownie przyodziewa dżinsy. thumb|left|85px|Evans w wieku 17 Lat17 lat - Pit w tym wieku ma dwa style fryzury, z czego jedna przypomina tą po ataku wiewiórki (xD). Nosi zielony, dżinsowy płaszcz, brązową bluzkę i dalej dżinsowe spodnie thumb|85px|Evans w wieku 18 Lat18 lat - Evans w tym wieku ma bardziej stonowaną fryzurę. Zaczyna nosić mundurek - białą koszule, czerwony krawat i dżinsowe spodnie. Czasem nosi czarno-czerwony dres sportowy. thumb|left|85px|Pit w New WorldSeria Przyśpieszony Świat - Trafiając do New World Pit dostaje niebieską zbroję. Nosi gantlet, z którego zawsze może przywołać Wilcze Działo. Nosi kask z szybką. Po ponownym wejściu do gry odblokowuje zmiany atrybutu zwane Noise Change. Efektem ubocznym jest zmiana koloru włosów na ciemnofioletowy. Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Piotrek wcale nie potrafi grać. Można powiedzieć, że oddanie za darmo swoje Haosy. Z czasem nabiera wprawy i razem z Hylianem i Hormiusem - bakuganami Haosu - wspina się na 9 miejsce. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu zapaleńcowi pokazał, gdzie raki zimują. Po tym jak zaczął wogóle grać ze strategią, zawsze ma asa w rękawie. W wieku 10 lat traci swoje dwa Haosy, gdyż wracają, by pomóc z rdzeniami (okolice 3 serii). Jednakże zdobywa nowego bakugana domeny Kryształowej - Zerina - z którym są praktycznie nierozłączni. Dzięki temu, że gra rzadką domeną - domeną czystą - ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż większość wojowników. W światowym rankingu udaje mu się wywalczyć 2 miejsce. Ninja Pit podobnie jak Mei zostaje ninja. Tanaki nauczyła go władać bronią. Do walki stylem ninja, często wykorzystuje swoją moc lodu, z którego tworzy bronie. Choć nie wygląda, jest bardzo szybki i zwinny. Potrafi się nieźle bronić, gorzej z wyprowadzeniem ataku. Moc Lodu Pit robi swoją ulubioną broń - BazzokęPiotrek posiada specyficzną moc lodu, a mianowicie tworzenie przedmiotów z lodu. Jego lodu nie może roztopić nikt inny jak on sam. Wykorzystuje go również do leczenia własnego ciała poprzez zmienienie się samemu w lód, uzupełnienie ubytków i powrót do postaci cielesnej. Fuzja z Zerinem Evans posiada również zdolności połączenia ze swoim bakuganem. Wystarczy, że ściśnie mocno kulkę swojego bakugana i wyrastają mu jego skrzydła oraz zyskuje możliwość użycia supermocy swojego towarzysza. Piłka Nożna Peter zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem defensywnym lub po prostu obrońcą. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyślić dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia go wyjątkowa szybkość i zwinność. Bardzo sprawnie odbiera piłkę innym zawodnikom i dobrze podaje. Słabo omija innych zawodników i mimo, że strzela celnie to najczęściej słabo. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne techniki np. Działo Zeusa, które najczęściej doładowuje którąś z supermocy swojego bakugana - Zerina. Wyścigi Evans bardzo dobrze potrafi prowadzić auto wyścigowe. Na początku startuje solo (używając m.in. Mustanga, Challengera, RX8, Evo X czy Skyline'a), lecz gdy dowiaduje się o wyścigowej przeszłości Oskara Swifta, zakłada drużynę Swift Runners (której szefem zostaje Oskar) i przesiada się się do Seata Leona Cupry, którego z czasem zamienia na Toyotę Suprę. Anime Po raz pierwszy wystąpił w serii Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia. W tej serii najwyraźniej widać jego nieśmiałość, gdyż podlatując do ekipy Łukasza, pyta się chłopca, czy może mu zaufać. Serie, w których występuje Piter wystąpił w wielu seriach jako pierwszoplanowy lub drugoplanowy bohater. Tutaj zostało wymienionych parę serii, choć naprawdę może ich być dużo więcej. #Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia #Bakugan: Nano Cios #Bakugan: BakuGalaxy #Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników #Bakugan: Czas Zemsty #Bakugan: Mistrzostwa Świata #Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki #Bakugan: Nowa Era #Bakugan: Kosmiczna Przygoda #Bakugan: Strażnicy Wrzechświata #Bakugan: Tajemnica Bakuganów #Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych #Bakugan: Zemsta i Obietnica #Bakugan: W sieci Mroku #Bakugan: Galaktyczna Podróż #Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy #Bakugan: Galactic Storm #Bakugan: Galaktyczny Mrok #Bakugan: Dwa Światy #Bakugan: Zagłada Świata #Bakugan: Vestalianie i strażnik nieba #Bakugan: Siedmiu Jeźdźców #Bakugan: Nowa Generacja #Bakugan: Nowa drużyna #Bakugan: Wojna Królestw #Bakugan: Najeźdźcy z Vesury #Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki #Bakugan: Mistyczna Potęga #Bakugan: Eliminacje Footballu #Bakugan: Masters of Football #Bakugan: Moc Światła #Bakugan: Ostateczne Starcie! #Bakugan: Nowa Moc #BakuSchool/seria #Bakugan: Mistyczna Moc #Bakugan: Równoległy Świat #Bakugan: Ciemny Sojusz #Bakugan: Wojna Mistrzów #Bakugan: Novy Wymiar Zagłady #Bakugan: Ognisty Podmuch #Bakugan: Przyśpieszony Świat #Bakugan vs Kamen Rider Wielkie Widowisko 2013 #Bakugan: Najazd Nomadów #Bakugan: Magiczna Gra Bakugany *Czysty (potem wielodomenowy) Zerin Inne *Czysty Venexix - Mechtogan Zerina (200% mocy danej ewolucji Zerina) *Czysty Venexix Tytan - Mechtogan Tytan Zerina (350% mocy danej ewolucji Zerina) *Dimonter - Zestaw Bojowy Zerina (20% mocy danej ewolucji Zerina) *Reconblast - BakuNano Zerina (5% mocy danej ewolucji Zerina) *Czysty Venshield XT-1 - BakuZbroja Bojowa Zerina (40% mocy danej ewolucji Zerina) *Sliver Hyper Rapilator - BakuPojazd Bojowy Zerina (25% mocy danej ewolucji Zerina) Ciekawostki *Pit wymyślił unikalny procesor przez co Zerin nie musi zmieniać sprzętu z każdą ewolucją *Nie chwali się zwycięstwem, a porażkę przyjmuje z honorem. *Jego ulubionym daniem jest zapiekanka *Technologia i Elektronika to jego specjalność. *Czasem nosi żółtą, czasem pomarańczową opaskę. Cytaty *''"Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn"'' *''"Ta jasne"'' *''"Od której tym razem dostane?"'' *''"Nie ważne ile walk stoczymy, to ta marchewka (o Mag Melu) zawsze wraca"'' *''"Czy pod tą czachą zachował się mózg?"'' *''"Jesteś pewien? Pamiętaj, że tu jest Mei"'' (Najczęściej w tym momencie osoba obrywa od Majki) *''"Carpe Diem (pl. Ciesz się życiem)"'' Statystyki Galeria Peter Evans/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Czysta Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach